scoobydoofandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Mystery71
Hi there, Mystery71! Welcome to , and thank you for your contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on User talk:Anythingspossibleforapossible! :Need more help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site and links to pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognise an established user. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! -- Anythingspossibleforapossible (Talk) 03:59, January 13, 2013 Images from unaired US eps While I appreciate the effort and they look fairly decent considering. I much prefer to wait for when the air in the US because we can get better quality ones. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible (talk) 20:20, February 18, 2013 (UTC) Where did you get it anyway? -- Anythingspossibleforapossible (talk) 20:34, February 18, 2013 (UTC) If you were able to upload your eps to your computer then I would probably allow to upload. How exactly do you upload your images. How about if you add the necessary info the respective ep's page? Also, could you do me a favour and upload an image of the credits. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible (talk) 21:44, February 19, 2013 (UTC) If you're having trounle then ask me. I'd be more than happy to add the info for you. Like I said just go to the talk page. There's more than enough time, no need to rush. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible (talk) 01:01, February 20, 2013 (UTC) :Here is a credits image. --RockSunner (talk) 05:56, February 20, 2013 (UTC) New Im. Can I have the pictures of Alien Among Us,please?????? Luigim99 (talk) 20:57, February 19, 2013 (UTC)Luigim99 Check my talk page!Luigim99 (talk) 21:10, February 20, 2013 (UTC)Luigim99 New pages When creating a new page at least leave an intro and put an Appearances section in. If you can't at least give an intro then don't bother at all because you think you're helping, but in reality you're not helping the reader at all. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible (talk) 01:31, February 20, 2013 (UTC) Talk Page If you want to talk about a episode do not use a user talk page, but use the episode talk page. All you have to do is to click the talk on the page. And there you can start a chat about the episode. Orion001 (talk) 04:42, February 21, 2013 (UTC) Where did you find the pics to the episode Aliens Among Us?Mark Shadow (talk) 18:23, February 21, 2013 (UTC) I have the episode so that's where I get the images :) (You want to see the episode?) Mystery71 (talk) 14:18, March 2, 2013 (UTC) The Horrible Herd Did this new episode air in latin America? -Luigim99 (talk) 17:00, February 25, 2013 (UTC)Luigim99 Yes. It's awesome! (in a moment I upload the images) Mystery71 (talk) 19:48, February 25, 2013 (UTC) Unfairly Blocked Anythingspossibleforapossible Why you block me for a year? I'm sorry I don't see your message. But I think that you shouldn't block me for a year. Mystery71 (talk) 23:08, March 1, 2013 (UTC) :If you've seen my message you know not to do it anymore. I do comment on the list of recent changes so it would help if you looked there often. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible (talk) 23:49, March 1, 2013 (UTC) :I don't see the mesage because nobody sees the Historial of a page. If you had left a message on my talk page we would avoid all this But, you don't think that is a long time only for no see a message?! Mystery71 (talk) 14:14, March 2, 2013 (UTC) ::Not the history of a page, the "Recent Wiki Activity" of ALL pages. Your last edit you didn't even add anything of any significance, it was just to capitalise a word.http://scoobydoo.wikia.com/wiki/The_Creeping_Creatures_(episode)?diff=123039&oldid=120491 ANd if you had seen my last edit then you realise that I do not want that.http://scoobydoo.wikia.com/wiki/Beware_The_Beast_From_Below?diff=123038&oldid=123037 I could unblock you, but how do I know you're not just going to capitalise "In other languages" again or anything else? You also don't give a summary and license (which is surely "Fairuse") to your images. It's an important thing to add especially when your adding images for episodes that haven't been globally aired yet. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible (talk) 15:58, March 2, 2013 (UTC)